yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix)/Episode 002
"Swing of Destiny - My Pendulum!" is the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix) Plot The mysterious Duelist known as the Phantom reveals himself as Yuya Sakaki, a self-titled "Dueltainer" who excitedly fends off Sylvio's attacks in their Action Duel before being eventually pushed into a corner. At that moment, a dazzling light shines from Yuya's pendant as his full potential is revealed... Summary :"PHANTOM! I'LL PAY 5.40 A HOUR IF YOU BEAT HIM!" As Sylvio and Zuzu got into bickering over the former being a coward, the Phantom was about to draw when he gets interrupted. :'I think you're this guy's got you over a barrel,' a voice in the Phantom's head said. 'How about I take over?' :"Haven't you caused enough trouble?," the Phantom whispered. :'You can lecture me later, but let me try anyway. Besides, you know I like having a audience.' :Things were heating up between Sylvio and Zuzu when they felt a gust of wind coming from the Phantom, who has become a wavy-haired youth from before. :"Sorry to keep you waiting!," he said both Zuzu and Sylvio look on in shock. Only Reiji was not impressed as he watched. "Thanks for coming," the youth said as he made a dash towards Erebus and skidded under the monster and freed Zuzu and then grabbing an Action Card behind her. "Yuya Sasaki's the name and I'm your Dueltainment for the evening." :'That's...Phantom?,' thought Zuzu. :'So,' Sylvio thought. 'This is the Yuya Sakaki that the boss preached about...' :The scene changes to a few hours earlier when Sylvio and the others are summoned to the Leo Corp building before Reiji. :"The Solid Vision installed across Paradise City is not just a means for a most realistic Dueling experience," Reiji began. "It is also a vital aspect in everyday life ranging from education to government affairs. However, the Phantom seeks to use that technology for his own game." :"And what would that be?," Sylvio questioned. :"We have to catch him before we know for certain," Reiji answered. "But don't underestimate him. He possesses the power of Pendulum Summoning." :"Pendulum summoning?," asked a cyan-haired boy, "What kind of summon is that?" :Reiji looked at the inquistive boy and answered. "I would tell you, but I don't have the cards. Hence you are to bring Yuya Sakaki to Leo Corp so his deck can be properly analyzed. :Sylvio's recap ends as he stars at Yuya and grins while thinking 'Pendulum, shumdulum. He's no match for me!' : "Well, it's my turn," Yuya began as he draws. "Hope you are ready to be Dueltained. But I need to set up first so I play Swords of Revealing Light!" As Yuya plays the card, three swords of pure white energy fell from the sky and stab the ground between him and Sylvio, creating a barrier. "Your move!" :SUBTITLE: Swing of Destiny - My Pendulum! :"My draw!," Sylvio yelled as he draws a card:"Tenacity of the Monarchs. But he knew he cannot execute an attack phase for three turns due to the effect of Yuya playing Swords of Revealing Light. But Sylvio was not intimidated as his opponent does not have any monsters on the field and is only prolonging the end game. :"Your move!," Sylvio said as one of the swords dissolves, signifying that Sylvio will be able to attack with his monsters within two turns. :Yuya draws a card before grabbing Zuzu's arm and running past Sylvio, entering Haunted Demon's Den with his opponent chasing after them on Erebus. Yuya and Zuzu run upstairs, only to end up at top of a tower and at a dead end with Sylvio and Erebus having caught up with them. It was then that Sylvio notices the Action Card above them. :"See that? That's second Action Card that can work with the one you got. Try as you might, there's no way you'll get it." :"You think so?," Yuya said with a smirk as he plays his card. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode," a snake-like Duel Monster appears and coils itself on Yuya's forearm. Using Whip Snake to anchor to another tower, Yuya grabs Zuzu and swings her across to drop her off. He then swings towards the card, retracting Whip Snake to use as a whip to grab the card before quickly anchoring his monster to another tower to safely land before a shocked Sylvio. :"No way!," was all Sylvio could say. Yuya smiled as he hears Zuzu cheering him on. :"We got ourselves a fan," Yuya mused before hearing the Phantom's voice. 'Yuya...' "Right," Yuya said as he turn his attention back to Sylvio. "I now end my turn," Yuya said. :"You little sneak...," Sylvio said under his breath. "My draw!," Slyvio smiles as he sees the card he drew. "I play my Spell Card Tenacity of the Monarchs! As I have a Monarch monster with 2800 ATK in my hand, I can add a Monarch Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand" With that Sylvio got the card he was looking for, setting it face-down. Your move!" Yuya draws his card before Sylvio chuckles. :"You know, I think I wouldn't wait another turn. I activate my trap Dark Advance, bringing back my Mobius to the field. But not for long. I next trigger my trap Escalation of the Monarchs, allowing me to Tribute Summon when your main phase concludes. :"Not again!," Zuzu yelled in annoyance. :"Oh yeah! Mobius is about to get an upgrade!, Sylvio yelled in confirmation as Mobius is consumed in a blizzard as his body changes. "I sacrifice my Mobius the Frost Monarch to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". : "Usually I have to Tribute two monsters to Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch," Sylvio began" But my tributed Frost Monarch counts as two. And since I've successfully summoned him, Mobius the Mega Monarch will destroy three cards on the field. A shame about my own trap, but so worth taking out your spell card. "Mobius" forms ice tornadoes in both fists which shatters the last of the "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Escalation of the Monarchs". Yuya braces himself for the force of the ice tornados, his cloak nearly ripped apart by the winds. It was at that time that Yuya notices an Action Card and grabs it. :"I'll set this card face down...and end my turn." :Sylvio draws out a card. "Now, Erebus! Send his Whip Snake to the graveyard! Mobius, attack his Life Points directly" The spike Mobius's armor extend as he and Erebus lunge towards Yuya as a blizzard begins blowing behind the monsters. :"Not so fast!," Yuya yelled. "I activate my trap Last Minute Cancel, returning my Performapal to my hand." Yuya proceeds to run, dodging the monsters' attacks before they cornered him. :Sylvio laughed while saying, "You idiot! You've left yourself open to both my monsters!" :"Aren't you forgetting something?, Yuya said as The Phantoms of the Shadow Veil trap in his graveyard appears in front of Yuya. :"Thanks to this card from a close friend of mine," Yuya said as an image of the unmasked Phantom appeared behind him. "I am well protected." :"You seem to forget," Sylvio said. "My Erebus is still equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush which gives him piercing damage." Erebus shatters Shadow Veil, reducing Yuya's life points to 600." :"I didn't...," Yuya said catching his breath as he reveals two Action Cards. "With the Damage Draw Action Card I just got, I get to draw two cards." Yuya draws, getting two strange-looking bi-colored cards as Mobius continues his charge. :"And I'll used the Big Escape card I've been saving to end the Battle Phase." Mobius stops its fist inches from Yuya's face. :"I'll place this card face down...," a vexed Sylvio said. "And end my turn. Now draw your last pathetic card, so I can finish you! Or do you want to surrender and run? :"I never run from a duel!, Yuya said as he draws. Yuya smiles as he announces, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's show time!" :BREAK :"I play the spell card Pendulum Calling, sending my Whip Snake from my hand to the graveyard to add two Magician cards from my deck to my hand." Yuya takes out two strange-looking cards, bi-colored like the other two cards in his hand. :"Now I'll use Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician to set up the Pendulum Scale!," Yuya said as he placed his two bi-colored cards on his Duel Disk as the word "Pendulum" appears on it. :"Pendulum Scale?," Zuzu and Sylvio both said as Yuya's two Pendulum Magicians manifest and are surrounded in pillars of light, an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them. :"I'm taking control of this Duel starting now! I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 through 7 all at the same time! Now Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" A portal appears overhead and two rays of light bursts through, taking form. :"Ladies and gentlemen!!" Yuya proclaims. "I like you to put your hands together for Performapal Kaleidoscorp and our main attraction who turns up the heat. The spectacular Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The summoned Odd-Eyes roars as it stands with Yuya and Kaleidoscorp. :"What kind of summoning is that!?," Sylvio said in shock. In the Leo Corp control room, Reiji sees Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and a close-up of Yuya's smiling face. :"That is Pendulum Summoning...," Reiji said. :Back in the Action Field, Zuzu was as astonished. 'A strange type of summoning...and a cool-looking dragon," she thought before smiling wide. 'This guy's a gold mine...' :"So what?," Sylvio said while regaining his composure. "Your dragon has 2500 Attack. It doesn't hold a candle of my Monarchs." :"You've got a point...," Yuya agrees, giving Sylvio a brief moment of ease. "...if I leave him as he is." Yuya then rises up on the head of the real Odd-Eyes, reaching the Action Card above him. "Now that I have Haunted Legend Pair Card 2, I can play it with Card 1 to increase Odd Eyes' attack by 400." :"Bravo," Sylvio said. But challenging me with a Level 6 monster with 100 attack is just insulting." :"My Performapals might not look it, Yuya started while putting on his goggles." But they're quite talented as I'm about to first illuminate with Kaleidoscorp's special effect!" Kaleidoscorp emits a blinding bright light while shooting a beam at Erebus, and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as the Monarch glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yuya quips, "You've brought two monsters out on the field, so what happens next is all thanks to you." :"What does that mean?," Sylvio demands to know. :"Kaleidoscorp allows me to select one Pendulum Monster on the field to attack twice in one turn," Yuya started. "And my Odd Eyes is that monster form the job. Kaelido Mirage" A red light covers "Odd-Eyes" as "Mobius" also lights up while a blue copy of Odd-Eyes appears. :"Now go, Odd-Eyes, and take out Mobius." With that, the blue Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks "Mobius." "By the way," Yuya adds. "When Odd Eyes attacks and destroys a Level 5 or high monster, his battle damage is doubled." : Sylvio gasps upon hearing that, "D-Doubled?!" Sylvio is nearly knocked back when Mobius is destroyed with the backlash reducing his life points to 200. "Don't get ahead of yourself," Sylvio said while getting up. "I'll play my Quick-Spell Strike of the Monarchs, offering up my Erebus to negate your bug's effect while drawing a card for my troubles." :"I don't think so," Yuya yells. "Since I have a Pendulum Monster attacking, Stargazer Magician will seal your spell card! Halting Horoscope". Stargazer traces an outline through the air that forms a constellation, sealing Sylvio's spell. Sylvio gasps in horror as Odd Eyes charges up for its attack. :"Odd-Eyes, let's give Erebus a blazing send-off!" Odd-Eyes charges into the air as Yuya commands "Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes unleashes a dark red beam from its mouth, and "Erebus" places his hands in front of himself in an attempted interception of the attack before being consumed an secondary orange plume of flame surrounding the first stream. The attack destroys "Erebus" and Sylvio knocked back as the doubled damage reduces his LP to zero. :Back in the Leo Corp control room, an upset Reiji slams his fist on the table. "I don't care if any of you need to use force," he yelled to his other subordinates. "But the Phantom must not escape!" :As the Action Field fades, the LC-owned Swat team storms the warehouse while Yuya, revealed to be on top of the warehouse with a reeling Sylvio, sees a figure approaching him. He was a tall young man with lime-colored eyes, straight navy-black hair falling to his chin with wing-shaped light green bangs. He wears a tattered blue trenchcoat with grey pants, brown shows and red scarf. Yuya felt a bit intimidated seeing the figure as he attempts to make for the door, but the armed men swarm out of it and surround him from all sides. A battered Sylvio tries to get back on his feet as a short, young boy with cyan hair walking over to him. He wore a blue jacket, a black short with a yellow and orange trim, and a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. :"Big talk...for a loser," the boy said while licking his pink and white swirled lollipop. :"Shut up!," Sylvio said as he rises to his feet. :The Action Field was soon completely gone with Yuya smiling at captors. :"Hope you all enjoyed the show," he said before he pixelated to the group's shock. :"A hologram!," the young man in the trench coat said. "Search the building!" The SWAT run back into the building with the young man and Sylvio following suit. Only the boy remained, noticing Kalidoscorp as it finally vanished. :"I see," the boy mused as he notices the taller warehouse where Yuzu finds herself on while also inquiring on where the Phantom has gone. That was until she felt someone walking up from behind her, instinctively taking out her paper fan and whacking the figure upside the head. :"That smarts!," Zuzu recognized the voice. "Phantom?" :"Well," Yuya began. "I knew they were gonna get me if I stayed there." Yuya approached Zuzu as she takes out a piece of paper. :"Can I have your autograph?" Yuya stared intently at Zuzu... :Back on the warehouse roof, reviewing the footage from Sylvio's Duel Disk, the boy managed to piece everything together. :'I see...',the boy thought. 'While the Action Field was on, it linked warehouse to surrounding buildings. Phantom exploited this by reaching to roof, using his Whip Snake to spirit the girl to the building he escaped to under the cover of his Kaleidoscorp creating a decoy of him to give the impression that was still dueling. Impressive. He can manipulate Solid Vision as he sees fit. Enemy or not, I find that interesting.' :The boy then sees a giant paper plane flying off in the distance, Yuya smiling as he recap a few seconds ago. :"Can I have your autograph?," Zuzu nervously asked Yuya as he stared intently at her. "Sure," he answered as he signed the sheet of paper at Zuzu before taking his leave on a giant paper airplane he conjured via Solid Vision. After a minute of take off, unaware that he is being watched by the boy, Yuya fell the plane suddenly making a nosedive. Yuya then sees Phantom's image next to him, 'Yuya! Behind you!' : "Huh?," Yuya said as he looks behind and finds Zuzu sitting behind him. :She giggles nervously while saying, I thought I could hitch a ride." :"But this plane is not meant to hold two people!," Yuya yelled as Zuzu who took the gravity of the words a few seconds. :"WHAAATT!," was all Zuzu could yell as the plane she and Yuya are one plunges into Paradise Bay.... :TO BE CONTINUED Featured Duels Yuya vs. Sylvio Continuing in Yuto's place, Yuya has LP 3100 left and Sylvio has 5600 LP remaining. :Turn 5: Yuya ::Current Hand: "Swords of Revealing Light" ::Yuya draws and activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now for three turns, all monsters Sylvio controls must be face-up and cannot attack. :Turn 6: Sylvio ::Current Hand: "Mobius the Mega Monarch" ::Draws and ends his turn. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in two turns. :Turn 7: Yuya ::Current Hand: "Performapal Whip Snake" ::Draws and plays "Whip Snake" (1700/900) and passes his turn after getting an unreachable Action Card. :Turn 6: Sylvio ::Current Hand: "Mobius the Mega Monarch", "Tenacity of the Monarchs" ::Draws and plays "Tenacity of the Monarchs", adding the trap card "Dark Advance from his deck to his hand before setting it down before ending his turn. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in one turn. :Turn 7: Yuya ::Current Hand: "Last Minute Cancel" ::Draws Jar of Greed. Sylvio activates his trap "Dark Advance" to Tribute Summon Mobius back to the field and then triggers his trap "Escalation of the Monarchs" to Tribute summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch" (2800/1000) to the field. Sylvio explains that as Mobius was successful summoned, he can destroy up to three cards on the field. This allows him to destroy Yuya's "Swords of Revealing Light" along with his own "Escalation of the Monarchs." Yuya ends his turn while managing to obtain another Action Card. :Turn 8: Sylvio ::Current Hand: "Strike of the Monarchs" ::Yuya activates "Last Mintue Cancel" to send his Whip Snake back to his end with Sylvio initiates his attack phase, Special Summon Yuto's "Shadow Veil" from the Graveyard. A replay occurs and Sylvio has Erebus destroy "Shadow Veil and remove it from play, with "Fairy Meteor Crush" enabling it to inflict piercing battle damage (Yuya: 3100 to 600 LP). As Yuya lost over 2000 LP, he uses the Action Card "Damage Draw" to draw two cards while using "Big Escape" to end the Battle Phase. Sylvio ends his turn setting down a card. Turn 9: Yuya ::Current Hand: "Performapal Whip Snake", "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Kalideoscorp", "Pendulum Calling" ::Playing Pendulum Calling, Yuya discards "Whip Snake" to add "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Performapal Kalideoscorp (100/2300)" from his hand in Attack Position. Yuya then activates the Action Cards "Haunted Legend Pair Card 1" and "Haunted Legend Pair Card 2" to increase "Odd Eyes"' ATK by a total of 400 ("Odd-Eyes Pendulm Dragon": 2500 to 2900 ATK), activating Kalideoscorp's effect to enable Odd Eyes to attack twice. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Mobius the Mega Monarch", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher (Sylvio: 5600 to 200 LP). Sylvio attempts to use play the Quick-play Spell card "Strike of the Monarchs" to tribute "Erebus" and negate "Kalideoscorp's" abilty. But Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" to negate spell cards during a Battle phase with a Pendulum Monster he controls. The attack continues and "Odd Eyes" destroyed "Erebus" with double battle damage in effect (Sylvio: 200 to 0 LP). Characters in Order of Appearance Names in italics debuted here. #Zuzu Hiragi #Sylvio Sawatari #Yuto #Yuya Sakaki #Reiji Akaba #''Shay Obsidian'' #''Sora Perse'' Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuya * Effect Monsters ** Performapal Whip Snake * Pendulum Monsters ** Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ** Performapal Kalideoscorp ** Stargazer Magician ** Timegazer Magician * Spells ** Pendulum Calling ** Swords of Revealing Light * Traps ** Last Minute Cancel Yuto * Traps ** The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil Sylvio * Effect Monsters **Erebus the Underworld Monarch **Mobius the Frost Monarch **''Mobius the Mega Monarch'' * Spells **Fairy Meteor Crush **''Tenacity of the Monarchs'' * Traps **Dark Advance **Escalation of the Monarchs